Second Chances
by maraudingprincess
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance right? So what happens when Hermione runs into Scabior in Diagon Alley? Will she let him in and give him a second chance or will she walk away? Post-Hogwarts. Two shot
1. Only In Diagon Alley

**Hey guys! I'm pretty new at this so please be nice. Anyway, this is a HermioneScabior fic so read and I hope you like it!****  
****A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong the J.K Rowling**

* * *

**Second Chances**

It was windy day in Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards were bustling around; doing whatever it is they needed done.

A young witch ran through a crowd of wizards outside Flourish and Blotts, her wavy brown hair flying behind her as she ran, causing them to drop their recently purchased books and shout angrily at the flustered witch's disappearing back. Of course she paid them no attention and continued running until she reached her desired destination. Florean Frotescue's Ice-Cream Parlour.

As she entered the crowded shop, she began looking in the crowd for a certain, familiar face. A fiery-haired girl sat by the window with a banana split in front of her. She spotted the slightly bushy haired girl and waved at her.

" Mione! Over here!" she yelled, attempting to get her friends attention. Hermione turned and saw her waving frantically by the window. She gave her a small smile and walked over to her friend, dodging a few little witches and wizards running around the overcrowded room. It honestly shocked her how many people there was eating ice-cream when it was November! But then again, Florean's ice-cream was amazing…

"Hey Ginny" sighed Hermione

"Dear merlin 'Mione!" exclaimed Ginny "Are you ok? You look awful! I swear I am going to hex the crap out of Ron for doing this!" she growled.

"No Gin, don't" Hermione protested weakly.

Ginny shot her friend a look. "And why not?" she asked.

"Because" began Hermione "I don't want you to hate your brother because of me. He is your_ brother _after all."

"I don't care if he is! He should not have cheated on you! And with _Lavender Brown_ nonetheless." She said, clearly disgusted by the thought. Hermione just gave a weak chuckle and smile.

Just at that moment Ginny's phone rang. Yes, Ginny Weasley does have a phone. Harry bought it for her for her eighteenth birthday a few ago. The red-head looked at the caller ID and frowned.

"Who is it?" asked Hermione

Ginny sighed. "It's Harry" she said "I better get this." She stood up and strode towards the door to find a quieter spot to answer the call.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw a young teenage couple feeding each other little spoonful's of, what seemed to be a hot fudge sundae and just generally being a lovey dovey couple. Hermione heaved a sigh. Ron and she used to do that, or at least Ron would try and Hermione would just raise her eyebrow and give him a look which, of course, promptly causes him to stop .**Maybe that's why he cheated** she thought, **because he wanted to be all lovey dovey.** It was true that Hermione was not a very feely showey person but that doesn't mean she didn't appreciate Ron and how he cared, or used to care, for her. **No Hermione. That is a stupid reason for someone to cheat** she berated herself quietly **but loads of people cheat for loads of stupid reasons **she thought **but that still doesn't give Ronald an excuse to cheat! **Great, now she was arguing with herself **the first sign of craziness 'Mione… **

"Hey, you ok? You look a bit out of it" a concerned voice snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. What did Harry want?" she asked, quickly trying to change the topic.

"He wanted to meet up to pick things up for the movie night we'd be having later. You can come if you want." suggested the red head.

"Thanks but no thanks Gin. It's your personal time with Harry. I don't want to intrude.

"But 'Mione you wouldn't be intru-"

"No Ginny, its fine. Really, but do me a favour and don't tell Harry" Ginny was about to cut in when Hermione said "I wouldn't want them to start fighting because of me" she explained

"Oh alright 'Mione" sighed Ginny.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Gin, now off you go! Have fun at your movie night ok?"

Ginny gave her a cheeky grin "will do 'Mione! And don't worry about Ron I'll deal with him later" and with a wink she flounced out of the parlour. Hermione groaned and plopped back down on her seat. **What am I going to do with her? **She asked herself smiling as she saw her friend traipse away from the parlour and out of sight. She laid her head down on the table and sighed. **I still can't believe he cheated** she thought forlornly **was it something I said? Was it something I did?** **Did I do anything to offend him or something? **She continued thinking of things she could have done wrong for god knows how long. When a gust of wind blew into the almost deserted parlour and she looked up to seethe last person she'd think of seeing in Florean Frotescue's.

* * *

**So that was the first part of my two-shot. I hope you guys liked it and leave me a review :)**


	2. The Most UnHermione Thing To Do

Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw who entered the ice-cream parlour. **Is that…? No! It can't be… can it? **She asked herself. The man seemed to be looking around the almost deserted parlour and Hermione got a good look at his face. She gasped. **It is him! **She could recognise that face from anywhere.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She never thought, not in a billion years; that ex Snatcher Scabior Wylot would be walking into Florean Frotescue's ice-cream parlour. **Now as to why** Hermione thought curiously. **No Hermione! It's rude to poke your nose into other people's business. **She mentally berated herself. Scabior turned slightly and saw Hermione staring at him with a look of curiosity in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow and she immediately turned away, blushing furiously. **See Hermione? I told you that poking your nose into other people's business was a bad idea!**

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear him walk over and sit down in the seat opposite her. It was only when he spoke that she realised that he was sitting across from her.

"Do you always stare at strangers in ice-cream parlours?" Scabior asked teasingly.

Hermione looked up, startled and just blushed some more. Scabior chuckled before putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him

"I remember you." He said "The pretty little thing out in the woods with 2 other boys. Am I correct?"

Hermione glared at him. "Yes. You are and I hope you also remember that you and your little band of hooligans brought me and my friends over to Malfoy Manor and almost got us killed"

"Hooligans?" Scabior questioned to which Hermione responded with another death glare.

Scabior sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that we brought you to that Manor place and almost got you killed. In all honesty I didn't want to be a snatcher in the first place! It was only a way to get some galleons to make ends meet" he said sadly "I never wanted to take you and your friends to the Malfoy's but I had no choice."

He looked and sounded so sincere that Hermione's couldn't help but forgive him. She gave him a hesitant smile and said "Well it's all in the past. Nothing we can do about it now, and besides I'm alive aren't I?" She asked

He chuckled. "Well thanks. But I still feel bad so why don't I buy you a sundae or something?" He offered.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh n-no thanks. I'm fine"

"No really, I insist" and before Hermione could say another word against it, he stood up and walked over to the counter and ordered for the both of them.

When he came back Hermione glared at him. "I told you I was _fine_" she told him.

"And I told you that I insist" he chuckled. "C'mon just eat the sundae. It's not like it's going to kill you!" He said. "Or are you one of those girls that count calories and refuse to eat anything tasty because you're 'watching you figure'" He teased

"I am not!" exclaimed Hermione and, just to prove a point, she stuffed a big spoonful of hot fudge sundae into her mouth and almost choked.

Scabior burst out laughing and went over to pat her back. "Ok. Point proven. You don't have to try and kill yourself with the ice cream" he said.

"Oh, haha you're hilarious" she replied, dryly

"I know I am, beautiful" he said with a flirtatious wink and it was Hermione's turn to burst out laughing. The banter between them continued like this until Florean told them that it was time to go.

"Ok you lovebirds, time to go back to the nest" He said. Hermione and Scabior both blushed and scurried out of the parlour as quickly as they could.

"Well, erm, I uh I had…fun?" Scabior said it more like a question than a statement and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, me too. I guess I'll uh I'll see you around." She said, giving him a shy smile

"Yeah, I guess. See ya" and with that Scabior turned and walked down the cobbled pavement, with his hands in his pockets, until he was out of sight.

Hermione sighed. **What just happened? **Hermione asked herself. **Did I just spend an hour with an ex snatcher? And one that took me, Harry and Ron to Malfoy manor and almost got us killed?**. Her thoughts continued on like this until she reached the door of her apartment and noticed it was unlocked. **That's odd **she thought **I could've sworn I locked it before I left.**

Hermione turned the doorknob as silently as she could and drew out her wand. **Better safe than sorry **she thought. She walked into the hallway leading to the living room and saw that no one was there. As she silently rounded the corner she saw a person with a head of bright orange hair sitting on her couch. **What is he doing here? **She thought furiously. **How dare he break into my house and sit there without a care in the world?**

"What are you doing here Ronald?" Hermione asked in an icy cold voice.

The sound of Hermione's voice ripped Ron out of his train of thought and he jumped at the sound of it.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed.

"You haven't answered my question Ronald. Why are you here?" she said, her voice as icy as ever.

Ron gulped. It was no lie that he was always slightly scared of her but now, now he was terrified. She looked just about ready to kill him! **Well you would be too if she cheated on you** he thought bitterly. **Oh shut up** he told himself. **She'll forgive me **he assured himself **she always has. So what's to say she won't now **he thought **well you didn't cheat on her before had you? **

"Well?" A furious voice once again ripped him from his train of thought.

"I-I came here to ask you to give me another chance." He breathed. Hermione just raised her eyebrow.

"Well… will you?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione was practically shaking with anger. "You honestly expect me to take you back after I catch you shoving your tongue down Lavender Brown's throat?" She demanded

Ron just stayed quiet and looked down to his shows. "Well I'll tell you now Ronald you're either as stupid as hell for thinking that I would ever take you back after you cheat on me or you don't know me at all." She said, her voice shaking dangerously. "Now. If you could so kindly leave and show your pathetic self to the door"

At this comment Ron lost it "Pathetic? You think _I'm _pathetic? Says the whore that refuses to let the best thing that ever came into her life back!" He seethed

"You honestly think that you're the best thing that ever came into my life? Merlin Ronald you really _are _stupid. Now get out before I make you" she warned as she brought her wand closer to his chest.

Ron was livid and his face showed it "You're a right bitch, you know that? I can't believe I wasted my time on you for so long" He spat before storming out and slamming the door behind him, causing the walls to shake slightly.

Hermione was furious. **How dare he? How dare he break into my home and demand I take him back! That git is so full of himself. The best thing that ever came into my life my arse. **Hermione decided that the best thing to do was to take a long, nice, warm bath and forget that that Ronald Weasley ever came into her life.

It wasn't until the day before Christmas Eve that Hermione saw Scabior again. She was dragged out to Diagon Alley by Ginny who insisted that Hermione go with her to do last minute Christmas shopping. Hermione, being Hermione, had done hers a few months before so she didn't have to go through all the stress of this all. But of course, thanks to Ginny, she found herself being pushed and shoved one way and the other in the floods of people on the cobbled pathways of Diagon Alley.

"Y'know Gin, I would really appreciate it if next year, you _don't _drag me out here when there's suddenly a whole new breed of people who try to claw someone else eyes put because they had the last pair of woolly knickers" Hermione stated dryly

"Oh c'mon Mione. It's not so bad. I mean, can't you feel the Christmas in the air?" she asked whilst twirling and smacking various shoppers in the face with her over flowing bag of last minute presents. Hermione of course just rolled her eyes and grinned. "And besides, you really need to stop moping around the house just because Ron broke up with you" Ginny stated, matter-of-factly

**Way to bring**_** that**_** one up again Gin. **"Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm over Ronald and if he wants to date that bimbo Lavender, then that is totally fine with me." Well, it was half true. It was true that she was totally over Ron; she just didn't see why he felt the need to keep on dating that airhead. **Don't let it bother you Hermione. It's just not worth it.**

"Hello beautiful" a rather familiar voice said from behind her. Hermione and Ginny whipped around to see Scabior Wylot standing in front of her in all his annoying, cocky glory.

"Uh… do we know you?" asked Ginny unsurely

"Well, I'm not sure about you but I'm pretty sure sweetheart over here knows me" he said jerking his thumb in Hermione's direction.

"Mione?" Ginny asked her in a slightly worried tone. Her friend was standing there mouth hanging open and eyes bulging out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Hi Scabior." She said still slightly shocked. "Fancy seeing you here."

Scabior just laughed. "Yeah, just looking around. You?" he asked

"Oh, well me and Ginny were just doing some last minute shopping right Gin? Gin? Ginny!" Hermione turned around looking for her friend who was nowhere to be seen. **That little minx! I am so going to get her back for this **she thought evilly.

"Erm I guess she got lost in the crowd" he said, trying to look over the tops of people's heads. Hermione sighed irritably

"Yeah. I guess she did" she said bluntly.

"why don't we get some butter beer? My treat; and I'm sure your friend will be fine. She's a big girl right?" he teased

"Yeah, she is" Hermione laughed as the two headed down to the three broomsticks.

As soon as they entered the pub, Scabior got them a table and proceeded to get them drinks. The bantered about just like they did the month previous and once again had to leave before they got told off.

Hermione felt slightly giddy from all the laughing, chatting and bantering they did. Scabior had been a gentleman and had offered to walk her home and Hermione agreed. They entered her apartment building and rode the escalator up to her floor. The ride was oddly quiet and it made Hermione's stomach feel funny. The elevator dinged as the doors slid open and they both walked out. Scabior walked Hermione to her door.

"Thanks. Today has been…Fun" She said confidently

"Yeah, it has" he breathed and before Hermione could react, Scabior captured her lips in his own. It took Hermione a while to process what was going on. **Oh my Merlin he's kissing me! What do I do? **She asked herself, shocked. But as soon as she got over her shock she began to kiss him back which shocked both her and Scabior. The kiss was a sweet, slow one. His lips were soft against hers and her lips tasted faintly of butter beer and cherry lip balm.

They pulled apart, both breathing slightly heavily. Scabior swallowed thickly.

"Hermione will you go out with me?" he asked looking her straight in the eye. His intense grey blue eyes staring into her beautiful brown ones.

"I would love to Scabior" She laughed an airy laugh before placing a chaste kiss on his lips and pulling away shyly. He just laughed before giving her a cocky smirk and traipsing back to the elevator.

"I'll pick you up at 8 on Saturday." He yelled over his shoulder, giving her a flirty wink before entering the empty elevator and disappearing behind the doors.

Hermione stood there, by her door, with a gobsmacked look on her face. **Did that just happen? **She thought, slightly dizzy. She got out her keys from her bag, unlocked the door and staggered inside into the hallway. **That just happened…**her eyes widening at the thought. **OH DEAR MERLIN I JUST KISSED SCABIOR! I just kissed that cocky git and agreed to go on a date with him… **And with that thought she did the most un-Hermione thing to do. She squealed and ran to the phone to call Ginny to discuss what she was going to wear.


	3. The Date (Part 1)

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I havent updated in forever. To be honest I wasnt sure if I would continue after the last chapter because I only intended this story to be a two-shot but some people have asked me to put up another chapteer so here it is :)**

* * *

It was 6:30 and Hermione was running around her apartment in a panic induced haze while Ginny was lounging on Hermione's bed, flicking through a _vogue _magazine, munching on caramel popcorn while she watched her friend pace around her bedroom, silently muttering to herself and looking like someone who should be institutionalised.

"Ginny! Would you please get off your lazy arse and HELP me!" exclaimed a flustered Hermione. Ginny simply raised an eyebrow and gave her a look.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out," She stammered, "I don't know what to do, I don't know what to wear, I just… I don't know what to _do." _She repeated lamely.

Hermione plopped down on the bed beside Ginny, who gave her friend a soft, sympathetic smile and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Ginny said softly, "you are going to make it through this and you are going to make him fall head over heels for you and you two are going live happily ever after and have many, many babies."

"Whoa there Gin, slow down," Hermione laughed, "this is just the first date ok? We're not going to be talking about babies anytime soon ok?"

Ginny simply gave her an all knowing looks. "I dunno 'Mione. He seems pretty smitten, if you ask me" And both girls burst out laughing.

When the laughing died down a little Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her over to her wardrobe. "Let's get you ready for your big night out" proclaimed a suddenly giddy Ginny while Hermione protested and laughed the entire way through.

By the time Ginny and Hermione had both agreed on an outfit, it was already 7:30 and Hermione was only half ready.

"Oh god Ginny what if I'm not ready on time?" asked Hermione who was beginning to panic again.

"Hermione!" chastised Ginny, "are you doubting my skills?"

"N-no" stuttered Hermione, fearful of what might happen if she disagrees with the fiery red head.

Ginny smiled victoriously. "Good. Now sit still or I'll mess up your hair and make-up.

Hermione knew she wouldn't really but she wasn't going to risk it, so she stopped her fidgeting and placed her hands still on her lap as she perched on the edge of her bed while she waiting patiently for Ginny to finish applying the finishing touches to her look.

"There," exclaimed Ginny with a flourish, "All done."

"Really? Let me look!" cried Hermione. She made her way over to her wardrobe mirror and let out a gasp. "Wow…Ginny."

"I Know. I'm amazing, right?" Ginny laughed. Hermione laughed with her and nodded numbly.

"What time is it Gin?" She asked, still staring at herself in wonder. It was true that Hermione never really wore that much make up and wasn't used to wearing the amount of make-up she had on but what Ginny did was fantastic. Her face had a healthy glow and her lips were pinker than usual.

Ginny looked at the wall clock opposite Hermione's bed and gasped. "Mione!" She exclaimed, "Its 8 o'clock!"

Hermione spun around and gaped at Ginny. "8 o'clock already?! He'll be here any minute!"

Just as the words left her mouth, the doorbell rang. Hermione stared at Ginny wide-eyed and mouthed "What should I do?" Ginny motioned furiously to the door, her gestures clear. Open the goddamned or else. Hermione didn't want to know the "or else" part of Ginny's unspoken statement so she took a deep breath and walked out into the hallway and to the door. Cautiously she opened it and there he stood in all his glory.

Scabior Moran

* * *

**I apologie for its shortness but i honestly didn't think i would continue from the last chapter so i have a favour to ask you guys. If any of you have any ideas on what i should write next or any ideas about the date then pretty pretty please PM me. It would help me so much :D again i apologise for its lateness and shortness but i couldn't think of anything else.**

**Hugs and Kisses from MaraudingPrincess (yeah, i changed my pen name :P)  
**


End file.
